D'zeron
Location The village is located on planet Terran 8 , on Kaar-Taal , the larger of the two small land masses. Terran 8 surface is primarily ocean. It is on the River Sh'harn , and in the middle of the forrest Zair Thaleil several days travel from the nearest coast. The nearest coast in the waterfall at the mouth of the river, which is the only part of Kaar-Taal other than the Ancient Forest ] where the coastline is not just a cliff about 10 feet tall above the ocean. It is also several days travel to the mountains where the Dragons live. On the other side of the mountains divide [[Kaar-Taal] approximately in half] lies the Ancient Forrest, access to which is strictly forbidden. The location of D'zeron, and the Temple of D'zeron in particular was already holy ground before the exodus, because it is the spot where Shae was burned and became Dream Bound . The dream power imparted into the land itself through this event protected Kaar-Taal in the shattering of Terran 8 From above, the village looks star shape because of the way it has grown within the pillars. Technology D'zeron culture forbids the use of advanced technology and metal. Metal is rarely found in this region anyhow; most of what once existed there has been consumed by the dragons long ago. They don't use any sort of powered technology. They do have fairly advanced textile technology, as well as ceramics and such. I need to create more details about their technology. Most of the their current architecture is made primarily of wood and other plant-based materials, but they do have several Ancient stone structures which are important to their culture, which are said to have been built for them by the Ancients at the beginning of recorded history. These are the 5 pillars which surround the village and protect them from dream creatures, the Well of Morning , a stone-paved hole in the ground the function of which has been forgotten, and the Temple which is the physical and political center place of D'zeron. It serves as the home of the Matriarch as well as a school a hospital a library and a few other functions. There structures are all built of Dream Stone . Dreaming Dreaming is an important part of D'zeron culture. Children who show the ability to dream and enter the dream world of the planet are educated to become leaders. the ability runs in families and seems to be genetically passed, though it is sometimes found in children with no known genetic line. History The village of D'zeron was created when time traveler San Heath Zenneth, AKA [[Carston Hawthorn] ] intentionally brought a colony ship from his father's time several thousand years back in time to create the colony. He knew it needed to be created because it existed in his time, he had read the histories preserved in the temple of D'zeron. When Carston learned of their creation story, he knew he must be Zenneth referred to in the story. Therefore he went forward in time, kidnapped Jason Scott-Harris when he was very old and depressed because his wife had just died in childbirth and living in D'zeron. Carston cousin took him back in time, Hijacked the colony ship which Carston's father had disappeared on before Carston was born, and they went to Terran 8 shortly after the destruction of most of the surface land by the Proto-Paragangian Hill People , and created D'zeron by abandoning the people from The colony ship there. The Ancients , who could to some degree see destiny, knew these people would be important to the future healing of their planet, so they helped them establish a community there, and learn to deal with the dream world of Terran 8. THe help given by the Ancients included the Temple of D'zeron and the Well of Morning and the 5 pillars which define the boundries of the city, and the training of the original Dream Keepers. In the early years there was some limited breading between these two groups, so the people of D'zeron contain some Anceint [Shore People ] Genetics. There will have to be some people with some sort of Paragangian ancestry on the colony ship for them to be able to have dream keepers from the beginning, prior to the maturity of the first half-ancient children. This begining years would be an interesting time, so at some point, I might make a book of the original settlement of D'zeron after it is abandoned there by Jason and Carston. The Ancients will revere Zenneth and his nameless companion, probably called the little old man or some similar term, as an essential vector for the eventual reuniting of their people. Shae [[Quetz'l] ] will also respect them. Recognizing Jason as this person might influence how he reacts to Jason in their first Dream plane encounter. In the beginning a man and his wife would serve together as Dream Keepers and civil leadership. As the interaction with the Ancients became less frequent and the genetic dreaming trait declined, and the desire to develpe dreaming skills declined, this skill came to be primarily a female trait, to the degree where there were no male dreamers in the village at all by the time Jonathan and Alexandreil visited and Tersh was born. Category:Places Category:Kaar-Taal Category:Terran 8 Category:Destiny of Dreams Category:Ancients Category:Zenneth Social organization D'zeron is lead by a Matriarch or Patriarch, but it has been so many generations since there was a Partiarch that it is mostly forgotten as an option. There are also several other leaders, who preside over different aspects of life--loosly refered to as clan leaders, though the clans mix quite a bit because it is a small isolated village. some of the clan fuctions are farming, hunting is a level of the hunting clan building, boatbuilding, pottery, healing, etc. The Weaver is probably second in importance in the village to the Matriarch. As well as being the supervisor of the production of Textiles, she is the "weaver of the people" basically, the matchmaker. She arranges marriages. The Matriarch is also the Dream Keeper, although in the days of the Patriarchs these duties were sometimes less intrinsically connected. Oral and written histories The Dreamers of D'zeron are very literate, and have carefully preserved their history. The common people have no need for written language, do not learn to write or read and so they rely on oral histories which are written by the dreamers, and passed down through generations. They don't deviate in their basic content from the written record much, though. Category:cultures Category:Places Category:Kaar-Taal Category:Terran 8